


Wires

by berryneko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexuality, Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Langst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, OOC, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro is Alive, Slow Burn, Will update tags, a lot of mental issues, assholes, kinda assholes, klangst, unstable lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryneko/pseuds/berryneko
Summary: Lance tries. It goes unnoticed like always. After an incident will the team see how they are acting or continue until Lance finally self destructs.-orI like to break the things I like and Voltron is a bunch of assholes because they are just kids and have PTSD. They all really need love and I need to be taken away from my keyboard.~Currently paused~





	1. Mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda going to be my outlit fic.  
> Also this is the first story I've ever posted. Feedback is always welcomed and thanked!  
> Hope you enjoy.

"Lance!" Pidges voice cuts through the coms.

Grunting in response the blue paladin shoots at another sentry coming after him.

"You don't leave without the data!" This time it's Shiros voice. 

Lance nods at first till he remembers they can't see him, "you got it boss man!" After that the coms go silent either from the shot his helmet took or no one is talking. 

Looking at the screen Lance groans when he sees it at 61℅. Trying to get the com to work again he hides behind the station. Getting it working he glances behind him at the swarm of galras coming towards him. 

"I don't think I'll be able to get it, guys." He is met with groans. 

"Of course you'd say that! Do you not know how important this is?" Keith bites out annoyed. 

"Lance buddy, just get it done as fast as possible and we can get out of here." Hunk tries. 

"But." Trying to defend himself. 

"Do you know how important this is? Can you at least try to be serious for-" Pidge starts but stops having to focus on the galra ships attacking. 

"Lance we are all trying and are all tired so just get the data back to blue." Shiro sounds exhausted with it all. 

"Fine.." The blue Paladin turns his com off taking his damaged helmet off that's just blocking his vision then turns back around to shoot at the soilders now steaming towards him.

Huffing he leans back a bit relying heavily on his shield, his gun not suitable for close combat. Seeing the download only at 78℅ he throws himself back into battle. 

'It doesn't really matter if you get hurt. As long as the data gets to blue. This is more important than you. After all you are the weakest on the team, they can afford to lose you. Might even benefit them!' 

"Shut up." Lance tells the voice in his head at the same time a soilder that got to close cuts a deep gash into his thigh. 

Shooting the galra quickly taking no time to look at the wound having to aim at the group quickly coming close. Hissing at the feeling of being shot in his shoulder before feeling the pain in his stomach. 

Willing himself not to look down he takes out the door lock not thinking of getting out at the moment.

Left with only two galra he slightly relaxes and aims at one, quickly getting rid of it aiming at the other. An intense pain in his left eye makes him drop his gun the laser still hitting its target. 

Covering his left eye he feels the blood pouring down. Breathing heavily he looks back barely able to read the words 98℅. 

Shoving his helmet on and switching his com on he hears Shiro congratulating Hunk on getting better. 

"Guys?" He cringes at how pathetic he sounds to himself sliding down the wall watching the data download, cradling his face and stomach. 

"Did you get the data?" Pidge asks hopeful. 

"I'm not sure yet it's at 98℅, but-"

"When it's done just go to blue and enter the chip it'll go to the castle." Nodding at what he was told not even caring that they can't see him. 

"Okay but guys I'm hurt." 

"We are all hurt, Lance, what do you want we are trying to stay alive out here!" Keith huffs out. 

"Oh.." Looking up at the screen he sees it say something in Garla showing that its complete. "The data is downloaded." He grunts out pushing himself up and grabs the chip. 

"Great! Just get it to blue then we can get it out!" Hunk sounds relieved. 

Humming in response he staggers over the bodies blocking the door. Tripping over a limb he falls harshly on his knees feeling pain radiate from his ankle. 

"Fucking great." He mutters to himself.

"Language." Shiro scolds him over the coms. 

"Yea yea." He huffs out going to the panel trying to figure how the wires go with blood covering everything and his vision going dark. 

"What's your problem?" Pidge asks. 

"It's the red to blue wire?" He asks. 

"For the door panel? Yep. Why'd you shoot it we told you no to in case you get stuck." 

Ignoring hunk the door slowly starts to creak open. Pointing his gun through the crack first he looks out seeing no one. 

Stumbling blindly through the ship relying more on touch and memory than site. Crying out in relief he rushes to the blue lion waiting for him. Entering blue he feels her worrying in his mind but brushes her away. 

Seeing blue fly herself he enters the chip into her. Turning the com he forgot was off back on "Coran get a pod ready." Is the last he remembers before passing out.


	2. Love hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't watched season 3 and it's killing me.   
> Anyway here's the second part, if I have any mistakes or anything that is wrong please tell me.  
> Please enjoy, thank you! ⭐

"Lance!" Pidge shouts through the coms. 

"You don't leave without the data!" Shiro continues for Pidge. 

"You got it bossman!" Lance answers sounding way to chipper facing death. 

A loud crackling sound comes from the coms. "Who was that?" Shiro asks shakily calling out all the paladins names waiting for their response. 

"Mines working." 

"I'm good as goo, though goo isn't that good but I wouldn't mind some more," Hunk rambles on. 

"Lance?" The red paladin asks not hearing from him. 

"It most have been from him, I'm sure he's fine he's tough." Shiro replies not sounding convinced himself. 

A brief moment of silence is broken by static and the wavering sound of Lances voice. "I don't think I'll be able to get it guys" Lance tells them. 

As the team groans Keith bites out, his heart still heavy from the fear when Lance wouldn't answer "Of course you'd say that! Do you know how important this is?" 

"Lance buddy, just get it done as fast as possible so we can get out" Hunk starts but Keith stops listening shooting at the multiple garla ships chasing him. 

He recognizes Pidges lion getting shot at and zooms over to help.

Listening to the conversation mid way he hears Shiro tiredly explain to Lance his job again. 

"Fine.." Is all that is heard from Lance before the static takes over again then stops. 

"Lance?" Feeling the cold feeling wrap around his heart again Keith grips the controls harder. 

"He turned his com off." The Green paladin answers quickly dodging the purple lasers.

Grunting in response he throws himself back into the battle ignoring his worry. 

Static pulls Keith's attention "Guys?" Is all Lance is able to say before being cut off. 

"Did you get the data?" The tech expert asks impatiently.

"I'm not sure yet its at 98%, but-" once again he's cut off by Pidge. The red paladin ignores what Pidge is saying focusing on how the blue paladins breath is obviously labored. 

"Kay but guys I'm hurt." The familiar cold weight in Keith's heart returns. 

"We are all hurt, Lance, what do you want we are trying to stay alive out here!" Keith hisses out putting one hand over his heart. 

"Oh.." Keith eyes widen at the dejected tone and mumbles a faint "I'm sorry" not being heard over Hunk telling the Blue paladin to get back to blue.

Frowning the red paladin stills his lion listening to the grunts barely heard from the coms. 

"Fucking great" follows after a particularly lard thud. 

Barely snorting at Shiros dad-like "language"

Going after a larger ship he barely listens to the conversation about wires. Taking down a few more ships Keith almost chokes when he hears Lance gasp out from the coms "Coran get a pod ready." Is the last thing heard from the blue paladin. 

Multiple shouts of "Lance!" Fill the coms the lions darting after the unmanned blue lion going towards the castle. 

Keith speeds as fast as he can trying to ignore the panic rising up into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea basically the first chapter but from Keith's view. From now on maybe I should put who's point of view? Would that be easier?


	3. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like how this is going, if this train wreck I'm writing doesn't get fixed in the next chapter or so (and I'll try) I'm gonna scrap this story and rewrite it. Don't worry it'll have the same plot and all the twists I had planned just written differently.

Floating around in your head sounds fun. When 10 year old Lance first heard it, being scolded by a teacher for not sitting still and listening, he thought it would be fun. Like floating in space but being able to move around. 

Now as Lance looks, more like senses, around he quietly tells his 10 year old self that it is in fact not fun. 

NOT. FUN. AT. ALL. 

Lance can't feel his body at all. All he sees is darkness. He feels his heart stutter in his chest area, or where it should have been. "Did I die?" Is thinks back to the mission. "Maybe I didn't get to the castle on time....Maybe this is purgatory and I'm waiting to be judged." At the thought of being dead he feels tears well in his nonexistent eyes. 

"You are not dead, my cub." The soothing voice echoes around in the darkness. 

"W-what?" Lance looks around trying to find the owner of the voice. "Then what am I?" 

"My dear Paladin, this is your mind." The voice, Blue, echoes around him again.

Relaxing slightly knowing it is Blue he questions her. "Hey beautiful, lovely voice. Why am I in my mind? Aren't I always in my mind?" 

Feeling a gentle cold breeze he looks up. A gentle blue light sits in the distance. A soft chuckle is heard "You're going through a trial to get rid of the dark one"

"Dark one? Wait baby, slow down." Confused he tries to move closer to the blue light. He focuses with everything to move forward feeling the darkness move around him. 

"You do not know?That's odd, your people have a word for this that I can not obtain." A harsh cold breeze floods everything feeling like water and taking Lance's breath away. "I must go, good luck my Paladin. I know you are more than strong enough to succeed." 

And with that the blue light disappears leaving Lance in darkness again. 

Huffing in total darkness his mind wanders.

"What the fuck now?" He puffs out angrily. 

A light feeling takes over him circling him. 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
"Lance, maybe one day you'll find a girl like Lucas did." Jonell smiles down at her son sitting at the table her brown eyes sparkling with youth despite the gray that streaks through her dark brown hair. 

"Mama, Lance will never find someone as perfect as Jessica." Lucas shoves some more pancakes into his mouth a mirror image of his father Gilbert with his moms eyes. 

Smiling at Lucas Gilbert sets his paper down and looks over his family his bright blue eyes tired. "From what I hear she's a very nice young lady." 

"I'll find someone even better than her!" Lance turns to look at his sister leaning towards Lucas pointing her fork threatening. 

"Kim you're getting syrup in your hair!" Lance sings to his sister, looking down she jumps back syrup stuck in her blonde hair. 

Kim's brown eyes water slightly. "No, querida, vuelva a lavarte Ella cabella." Jonell tells the young child grabbing her hand "Por favor, ve a ayudar a tu hermana, Lucía." She looks over to the older girl who gets up sighing taking her sister back upstairs. The talking starts back up drowning out any background noise.

"Mama?" Lance calls out trying to be heard. Jonell is busy picking up the empty plates and stacking them. "Mama!" He tries again and digs into his pocket for the permission slip he was given. He had tried to get her attention last night but she was to busy with Noah and Lucas. 

"Alright hurry up the bus is going to be here soon!" Jonell quickly gathers the kids at the front door checking Kim's hair before sending them all out the door to wait at the corner for the bus. 

"Mama can you-" he tries again being the last one to leave. 

"Lu- Lance hurry up you can't miss then bus." She quickly catches herself before lightly pushing Lance out the door. 

"But Mama!" Lance stomps his foot frustrated for not being heard. 

"Young man!" She scolds quickly before Madison come behind him and picks him up easily. Being the size of a three year old was a disadvantage. 

Kicking out in anger he hears his sister sigh. "They said Kim was the last one." 

Lance lowers his head knowing exactly what she meant. 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Being thrown into the darkness again he feels tears fill his eyes at seeing his family again. 

Sitting there crying he remembers his mom and his dad. Sitting at the table with his siblings. Remembering when he was 5, he recalls how he begged his kindergarten teacher Mrs. Chelsy to let him go but he had to sit in the first graders class in the back being the only kid who didn't go.

Sighing he feels the light feeling again. This time he closes his eyes embracing the feeling. 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  
Walking down the street the 8 year old sniffles clutching his Glatic explore backpack closer to his body. 

He wipes his tears as people stare at the small little kid. 

"Hey are you lost?" A woman asks him. Looking up at her he notices her warm honey eyes framed by soft looking blonde hair. 

"No ma'am.." He tells her as he notices the boy standing behind her looking around her curiously. 

"I'm Maria, where's your family?" Maria asks him softly squatting down to be at his eye level. 

Standing up taller, always the smallest looking in his grade he is more self-conscious about his height. "They're at the park watching my brothers soccer game." Which was true. 

"Why aren't you at the park?" She asks kindly looking down the street to the park that is now out of sight. 

"I have a swimming lesson and I've already missed a lot of them so I can't miss anymore." He tells the lady his mood soured even more as he pouts down at the concrete. 

"Oh.. Here I'll take you there. This is Hunk my son." She slightly places her hand on Lance's back and they start walking to the public pool down the street. 

"Hiya Hunk I'm Lance!" He greets the other boy enthusiastically taking in his slightly overweight form, his tan skin, dark brown hair and honey eye. 

"Hello.." The other boy shyly mutters. 

"How old are you? I'm 8. Maybe we go to the same school? I go to Sisai school downtown. Mama likes it cause it's one of the only one that still teaches in Spanish and English." Lance happily drowns on drawing a small smile from Hunk. 

"I go to Viant private school." He tells the hyper boy. 

"Cool! You must be super smart only super smart people can go to private schools cause they're smart!" Lance smile radiates. 

Giggling slightly behind the children her honey eyes sparkle at Lance already seeing the friendship sprouting between the two kids. 

The kids talk finding that the both love the same show, Galactic Explorers. Slowing down as they reach the Public pool Lance and Hunk happily enter. Mari walks up to the teenager wearing red swimming trunks. 

"Hello is it to late to enter my son for swimming lessons?" 

After swimming practice ended with both Hunk and Lance shivering in the light breeze Maria took the to her car that was parked down at the park. 

Looking around he sees that his family had left. Noticing the look on Lances face. "Where do you live? I'll take you home." She smiles down at the now smiling 8 year old. 

Directing her to a big house with toys thrown all over the yard she tells Hunk to stay in the car before walking Lance up to the door.

His stomach twists in worry and fear if getting in trouble when he opens the door to get his Mama. 

Leading Maria into the hallway littered in muddy shoes and flip flops "Ross? Where's Mama?" The 8 year old questions his oldest brother walking past. 

"Oh Lance, she's somewhere with Kim." He ruffles the younger boys hair before walking out smiling at Maria.

Leading Maria to the kitchen to sit down he goes off to find his Mama. 

Finding her in Kim's room he tells her about Maria in the kitchen quickly getting her downstairs telling him to go wash up seeing his still damp hair. 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Thrown back into the darkness Lance smiles sadly remembering the fight with his older brother. 

They always went to Noah's soccer games even though Lance's swimming lessons were the same time. 

He had missed three lessons out of five and he openly complained about it to anyone who would listen before Noah snapped at him while they were getting out of the van. "If you want to go so badly go yourself it's down the street." Before he had marched off to his team. 

"I will!" He shouted after him taking off down the road. Lance had expected someone to come after him but after the park slowly left sight he started to cry. 

Laughing slightly at how much of a crybaby he was back then. It was a happy memory that was the day him and Hunk became best friends. 

Sighing slightly the light surrounds him again. "Okay, I'm ready this time."

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

It was quiet, the quietness scared the 14 year old more than the expression that was on his father. 

"Lance you shouldn't joke like that." Was the gruff reply that stiffened his back. 

"I'm not joking. I like boys more than girls." Lance silent victory of keeping his voice firm is stopped abruptly when his father slams his newspaper down. 

"Come on let's give Papa and Lance privacy.." He barely registers his moms voice rushing his other siblings out of the kitchen. 

"No you don't. If this is your sick way to get attention I will not allow it." The same blue eyes clash filled with a variety of emotions for both. 

"It's not. Papa I've tried but no matter what I can't like girls." Lance quickly switches to pleading. 

"No you haven't. So what you're a fag? We don't allow homos in this house. Either you change or live somewhere else." It was firm and the end of the discussion as Gilbert picks up his newspaper. 

"Papa it's who I am, like the color of my skin. I can't just change!" Lance stands up trying to get his point across. 

"Don't call me Papa I'm not a father to a faggot." 

Tears fill Lances eyes as he rushes up stairs to pack his backpack. Walking outside he glances at his mom and siblings, most won't meet his eyes. Leaving he pulls out his phone and dials his sister. 

"Madison... It went the bad way.." He sighs choking back a sob. 

"Wait at the park I'll be there as soon as possible!" 

Was the reply before she hung up probably to get ready and drive. 

Wiping the tears he goes to the park and sits down on a bench looking around he sees a guy dressed in all black. 'Wtf isn't he hot?' 

Said guy with 'wow is that a mullet?' turns around and looks right at Lance with violet eyes. Wiping his eyes to make sure there are no tears he smiles. 

Scowling towards Lance he turns around and walks towards another guy. "Well fuck not like I was being nice." He mutters sitting on the bench waiting for his sister. 

Losing himself to his mind he thinks to the conversation he had last night with Maddy. 

"Lance you're 14 about to be 15 you've tried, right? It's not your fault I have tons of friends who are Bi or gay. And if it doesn't go good you can stay with me, you're going to the Garrison in a few weeks right? It won't be that bad."

He whispers that to himself. 

"Hey kid, you okay?" Jumping slightly he looks up to.. 

"Oh hot danm.." 

The man in front if him chuckles slightly as Lance covers his face in embarrassment of what he accidentally said out loud. 

"I'm so sorry, things just slip out of my mouth in front of a model." Lance winks at the Japanese man. 

"Well thanks? I'm not a model though." Sticking his hand out to Lance "My name is Shiro." 

Shaking the mans hand. "Hello Shiro I'm Lance but you can call me whenever." He winks getting back to his old flirty self. 

"Uhg." looking up he sees the mullet guy again. 

"Well excuse me didn't know mullets were ever attractive enough to get a date." Lance rolls his eyes. 

"We aren't dating." He narrows his eyes at the Cuban boy. 

"If you cut your hair you'd be good looking enough to get one." Lance scoffs rolling his eyes.

Shiro looks over at Keith and smiles slightly at the small blush on his cheeks. 

Opening his mouth to say something he is interrupted by a screaming. Looking over Lance sees Ross, Maddy, and Manny walking quickly over to him. 

"Lance, Maddy me llamó y me dijo! ¿Sé que papá es religioso, pero para echarte?" Ross is the first to talk rapidly. 

"Esperaba que fuera honesto. Por lo menos estoy saliendo para la guarnición en una semana." Lance sighs sadly. Before looking up to the two new people. "Sorry, these are some of my family." 

Manny the quietest one looks at the two Asians. "¿Amigos?" 

Jumping slightly Shiro stutters out "Sí?" 

The whole family smiles brightly.

"¿Tu hablas español? ¡Eso es genial! Mi familia se mudó a América cuando yo tenía cinco años que somos de Cuba, así que es difícil para algunos de mis hermanos mayores, ¿sabes?" Lance laughs slightly along with his siblings who start to talk slightly whispering to each other. 

"I don't speak Spanish." Keith tells the family. 

"I only know so much.." Shiro says apologetically. 

"Oh it's fine. Well see ya later." He tells the other two before getting up and heading for the truck his family came in. 

"Y-yea.." Keith gets out staring at his retreating form. Getting a weird look from Shiro.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Gasping slightly at the darkness again he thinks back. 

"Am I just remembering the first time I met all my team mates?"   
Lance wonders out loud before he gets the light feeling one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to write their ages from when Lance was 1 so it'll be easier to do the math with their info.  
> Gilbert- Father, 27/ blue eyes, light brown hair  
> Jonell- Mother, 26/brown eyes, dark brown hair  
> Ricardo Ross- Oldest, 11/ brown eyes, black hair  
> Madison Anne- Twin, 9/honey brown eyes, light brown hair  
> Manson Andy- Twin, 9/honey brown eyes, light brown hair  
> Lucía Dee- Honor roll, 7/hazel eyes, black hair  
> Noah Tracy- Athletic, 6/black eyes, light brown hair  
> Lucas Oliver- Romantic, 4/honey brown eyes, light brown hair  
> Kimberly Leslie- Tomboy, 3/ brown eyes, blonde hair  
> Lance Antonio- Baby,1/blue eyes, dark brown hair.   
>  ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐ ⭐   
> Translations. (From google)   
> "No, querida, vuelve a lavarte Ella cabella."   
> No, dear, go back and wash your hair.  
> "Por favor, vea ayudor a tu hermana, Lucía"  
> Please go help your sister, Lucía.   
> "Lance, Maddy me llamó y me dijo! ¿Sé que papá es religioso, pero para echarte?"   
> Lance, Maddy called me and told me! I know Dad is religious, but to kick you out?  
> "Esperaba que fuera honesto. Por lo menos estoy saliendo para la guarnición en una semana."  
> I was expecting that to be honest. At least I go to the Garrison next week.  
> "¿Tu hablas español? ¡Eso es genial! Mi familia se mudó a América cuando yo tenía cinco años que somos de Cuba, así que es difícil para algunos de mis hermanos mayores, ¿sabes?"  
> You speak Spanish? That's great! My family moved to America when I was five years old from Cuba, so it's hard for some of my older brothers, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but if you're gonna be reading my story you should know I'll write about 7 short chapters a night and then none for a few weeks. Probably post the next chapter soon. (Remind me sometimes please?)


End file.
